Train Carnage
by abstow89
Summary: The HTF friends take a trip aboard a train to downtown, only to realize that the Curse Idol has found its way on the train as well.
1. Train Carnage, part 1

**Happy Tree Friends in…**

**Train Carnage**

**This week featuring: Pop and Cub, Lifty and Shifty, and Petunia**

**With special guest appearances by Flippy the bear, Lumpy the moose, Robbo the raccoon, and Stinky the skunk**

**A/N: Yes, I've made yet another HTF fanfic, this one with two separate parts to it. I've also added two new characters, one named Stinky, who is Petunia's skunk boyfriend. …No, I'm not going to tell you why he's named Stinky. The other, Robbo, is Lifty and Shifty's long lost cousin. Anyway, this is about all of the HTF animals taking a nice relaxing train ride into the city during a beautiful sunset. The only problem is that the Curse Idol has also managed to get itself on board…**

There was a beautiful sunset slowly descending beyond the horizon at the train station in the HTF village. All of the jolly animals were waiting patiently for the blue and white striped train to arrive and take them to downtown. Four of the main passengers were Pop and Cub, who were sitting on a bench and looking left and right for the train. The other two were Petunia and her new boyfriend Stinky, who was a red skunk with a dark orange stripe on his back and head. He used to be nicknamed Blaze because of his "fiery" attitude; he always sprayed someone with his skunk oil if he noticed that someone was hitting on his girlfriend.

Of course, there were several other HTF characters ready to board the train too, like Nutty and Flaky, Giggles and Cuddles, and many, many others. Lumpy was wearing a standard train station uniform and was working part time at the station, for reasons no one knows. Pop unfortunately fell asleep while resting on the park bench, which lead to Cub to wander off alone, giggling and cooing to himself. Nutty was busy jolting his head left and right and laughing to himself, happy that he'd be able to get a taste of the royal surgrass cookies they served only on the train.

Even Flippy was waiting at the train station. Yes, Flippy was actually going to ride the train and attempt to not flip out. So far he was doing well; he was listening to relaxing music with a CD player and his headphones, making sure he was reminded nothing of the war. Disco Bear was also listening to music, performing funny dance moves while listening to disco and techno music on his headphones. All of a sudden, Lumpy yelled out a command and everyone looked right to see the train soaring down the tracks at lightning speed.

Pop suddenly woke up and muttered, "Huh?" when he realized that his infant son was no where to be found. Then he looked ahead and saw that his son was looking right on the tracks, about to fall on them and get run over. Pop screamed and began to sprint to his son, quickly swiping him back into his arms before he was killed, sighing with relief. The train stopped in front of the HTF animals and hissed loudly, before the doors slowly slid open and several other HTF animals walked outside on the station platform. Just as Pop and Cub were about to enter with their luggage, Pop bumped into an orange squirrel and dropped Cub and his luggage, causing Cub to cry. Pop tried to comfort Cub while the squirrel began to put the things he dropped into his suitcase. However, Cub immediately began to stop bawling as easily as he started when he saw an odd gold doll resting on the cement.

It looked something like a tiki from some ancient civilization, but it actually turned out to be the Curse Idol, the one thing that was created to cause a series of "unfortunate events" or as normal people would say, gruesome deaths that happened inexplicably. Cub began to laugh and tossed the idol into the air like a ball, playing with it. Pop noticed what the item was that he picked up, but when he tried to give it back to the squirrel, Cub began to whine again. So Pop simply shrugged and let Cub keep the idol.

All of the animals were beginning to board the train, when all of a sudden, three mischievous raccoons appeared from around the station corner and laughed menacingly, with devilish smiles across their faces. It was Lifty and Shifty of course, but a third, blue raccoon was also accompanying them. His name was Robbo, and he was just as greedy and mischievous as his two older cousins. The three of them were planning on robbing the train for every penny and hopefully, leaving the train with all of the loot…and their limbs…intact. Lifty went over the plan with his twin brother and cousin, quietly grunting several signals and showing examples of the plan with his hands. The other two raccoons nodded and began to sneak up behind the train.

The last passengers, Stinky and Petunia and Disco Bear, boarded the train. Pop and Cub had already boarded and took their seats, with the two of them saying goodbye to other HTF animals. But the weird thing was, when Pop and Cub were looking out the window and waving goodbye, the Curse Idol was looking directly at the squirrel that they bumped into. A giant clock was attached to the station building right above him…with a loose bolt. The bolt somehow unscrewed itself and landed on the squirrel's head.

"Huh?" he questioned, picking up the bolt and scratching his head.

The squirrel looked up and screamed when the clock pitched itself forward and landed right on top of him, crushing his body and killing him instantly, splattering blood everywhere. Funny thing is…no one even seemed to notice. Lumpy yelled "ALL ABOARD!" in a muffled way, standing near the train doors and making sure that no one was left behind. Unfortunately, his arm was still caught in the doorway and for some reason, the doors instantly slammed shut. Normally, the doors would slowly close and lock, but it malfunctioned and slammed shut right on Lumpy's arm. Lumpy shouted and tried to pull out his arm, grunting with effort and using as much strength as possible. But nothing seemed to work, and now he was running with the train as it began to accelerate down the tracks.

Meanwhile, Lifty, Shifty, and Robbo were running on the tracks behind the train, panting heavily as they began to sprint to the train. Lifty grunted loudly and threw himself on the ladder of the train. Shifty was sweating a lot, but he too managed to get on board, making a loud grunt and jumping on the ladder. Robbo was falling behind due to his weight (he wasn't fat, but he did have a noticeable belly that was bigger than his cousins' bellies) and he was a good two feet behind his cousins. Robbo was panting loudly as he tried to catch up to the rapidly accelerating train, but it looked like he was about to be left behind. Lifty and Shifty shouted out encouragements to their cousin, but he wasn't getting any faster, even though the train was. Lifty grumbled and took a rope out of his pocket, throwing it to Robbo for him to catch. Robbo caught the thick nylon rope and his cousin grunted over and over as he dragged his cousin to the ladder. Robbo sighed with relief when he latched his hands onto the metal rims of the ladder, slowly climbing onto the top of the train with his cousins.

Lumpy's arm was still stuck in the train door and he was being dragged across the ground, screaming as his skin peeled off like a banana. The train was moving so fast that pretty soon, his feet were torn in half by the train's increasing speed. Lumpy was headed right for the wall of the train station, ready to be flattened like a pancake. Lumpy screamed wildly before his whole body splattered into the concrete wall, crushing all of his bones and ripping off his arm. But at least the train was still moving and no one else (besides that squirrel) died.

* * *

The sun was barely even peeking over the horizon and it was about to be dark in the next half hour. Everyone was relaxing, eating dinner, or taking a nap. Like Pop for example. He was snoring in the cabin chair with Cub in his lap…or that's what he thought. Cub was still awake and giggling playfully, tossing the idol up and down like a toy. He slowly climbed off of his father's lap and began to crawl down the corridor.

Meanwhile, Stinky and Petunia were talking to each other, with a flirt or two here and there made by Stinky. Disco Bear was still jamming to the disco beat on his headphones while sitting in his chair. Disco Bear decided to take off his earphones and was eavesdropping on the conversation between Petunia and Stinky. Disco Bear, in his sort of nature, butted in and began to hit on Petunia, regardless of the fact that Stinky was sitting right there. Stinky growled gutturally and started yelling at Disco Bear angrily. Disco Bear simply ignored him and continued to say flirty comments in Petunia's ear. This was something he shouldn't have done, because Stinky turned around and wagged his tail in Disco Bear's face, farting out a giant trail of skunk oil.

Disco Bear screamed and held his burning eyes and nose, appalled from the smell. He ran into the bathroom and began to wash off his whole body with water and soap. How was he gonna be attractive to the ladies if he reeked of rotten eggs and vinegar? Stinky returned to his girlfriend and they began to talk again…just in time for the food to arrive. Stinky and Petunia shouted with joy and began to eat their meal. However, Stinky noticed a weird idol on the cart that the food was delivered on, leading him to question what it was. But after he did, his stomach growled and his face began to turn green. Somehow, the idol managed to poison the food Stinky was eating and it made him nauseous. Stinky's cheeks puffed up and his retched loudly while holding his mouth shut with his hands. Stinky quickly rushed to the bathroom and locked the door, where he began to vomit in the toilet.

In another train car, Giggles and Nutty were eating a plate of cookies. Nutty, with his sugar craving behavior, jammed his whole face onto the plate and began to chow down on all of the round desserts. He started to giggle wildly when he got another sugar rush, but after a mere five seconds, the rush was gone. Nutty sighed dejectedly. Lucky for him, Giggles hadn't finished her plate of cookies, so Nutty devised of a plan to acquire them without her knowing. Nutty laughed and slowly reached his hand over her seat, moving his sticky fingers down to her plate. Giggles saw the hand and grumbled, slapping it away. Nutty shouted, "OW!" and moaned dejectedly again. Nutty moved his hand around her seat and tried to get the cookies that way, but Giggles simply slapped it away again. Now Nutty was getting angry and agitated. He only wanted one…seven cookies. Was that really too much to ask?!

Nutty laughed loudly and jumped over her seat and snatched the plate of cookies away from her. He ran into the corridor and looked back at her.

"MINE!!!" he shouted hastily.

Nutty began to run to another car through the train doors while Giggles sat in her chair, shouting loud protests against the sugar frosted squirrel. Nutty began to shove the whole plate of cookies into her mouth while giggling psychotically now. It's too bad that Nutty didn't see the dropped idol on the floor, because he tripped over and fell on his face, accidentally jamming the plate into his throat. He stood up and started gasping in an airy way, trying to massage his neck so the plate would hopefully come out. Petunia screamed and some of the other passengers tried to help him, but no one knew the Heimlich maneuver. It was at this time when Pop woke up and realized that his son had left him…again. Nutty's body was turning blue and he was slowly losing consciousness, seconds away from dying. All of a sudden, Toothy came into the car and saw Nutty choking. He knew the Heimlich maneuver and put his fist into his stomach, repeatedly thrusting him until the object dislodged itself.

Suddenly, the cart carrying food came out of nowhere and slammed into the two squirrels. Nutty slammed on the hard surface of it and the plate shot itself out of Nutty's neck from the back end. Now…Nutty wasn't decapitated, but he was basically a Pez dispenser now. Toothy still wasn't dead though; he was stuck on the cart screaming for his life. He was moving too fast to jump off and he was afraid that if he went under it, it'd run him over. At the last second, the cart hit the idol and turned sideways, hurling Toothy through the corridor and sliding in-between the bathrooms perfectly, sealing Stinky and Disco Bear inside.

Disco Bear had finished washing himself off and turned off the water faucet. He then sniffed himself again to see if the stink went away. Disco Bear groaned and grumbled when he noticed that he still reeked of skunk oil. He had washed himself over nine times now and the smell still didn't go away. If only he brought a can of tomato sauce... Disco Bear grumbled angrily and turned on the faucet again, splashing his face. But when he tried to turn it off, it wouldn't shut off. Disco Bear gasped dramatically when the water began to spill over the sink and onto the floor. It was quickly rising up to Disco Bear's knees. Should he continue to stay in the bathroom, he would drown. Disco Bear rushed to the door and started to pound on it, only to find out that it was blocked by the cart. The door opened only a centimeter or less. Disco Bear screamed and began to pound on the door in a panicked way. But it still wouldn't open.

Toothy was screaming loudly as he hung on the back rail of the caboose outside of the train with his hands, trying to hold on as hard as he could. He hadn't lost his grip yet, but the rushing cold wind and vibration of the train rolling across the wooden tracks made it nearly impossible for him to keep his grip any longer. Toothy screamed again when a screwdriver impaled him in the back. Lifty, Shifty, and Robbo were sifting through a bag of robbery and burglary tools, tossing the ones they didn't need behind the train. It was Toothy's unluckiness that he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Robbo held up a saw and waited until his cousins confirmed if they needed it for robbing the train. The twins shook their heads and Robbo threw it backwards off the train, inadvertently cutting off Toothy's left leg. Then Robbo held up a flamethrower and waited for his twin cousins to say something. Once again, they shook their heads and he threw it behind him, setting Toothy on fire. Robbo took out a hammer and grunted questionably at his cousins, but they still grunted and nodded their heads, telling him to toss it overboard. Normally, the hammer would bonk Toothy in the back of his skull, but the hammer was pointed backwards and the claws (the part of the hammer designed to pry out nails) impaled the burning squirrel in the eyes.

The flaming squirrel fell through the wooden tracks, screaming to his death as he fell down what appeared to be a bridge built for the train. Toothy continued to scream as he fell all the way to the rocky earth, getting impaled with hundreds of pointy sharp rocks. Back on the train, Stinky was done throwing up and he too was busy banging on the door that had been sealed shut by the food cart. Stinky yelled ferociously and kicked the door so hard that it kicked into the other bathroom, knocking down the other door. Stinky was welcomed with several galloons of water from the other bathroom, followed by Disco Bear's deceased body. Disco Bear drowned almost instantly when the water reached his nostrils. Stinky looked left and right, witnessing a near decapitated dead squirrel and several pedestrians screaming and running around like crazy.

Stinky grunted questionably and scratched his head in confusion.

**To be continued…**


	2. Train Carnage, part 2

**Train Carnage (part 2)**

**A/N: Here's the exciting conclusion to the hellish train madness. No animals were harmed in the making of this story…except for Toothy; he died horribly.**

Lifty, Shifty, and Robbo were all underneath the train cars, traveling by sticking onto the metal with these odd suction cup-like materials. Imagine if they taped the bottom of a plunger to their hands and attached them to their hands and feet. The raccoons made repetitive popping noises as they sucked their hands off the metal. This wasn't the first time they used these suction-like materials before; once they scaled a mountain with them.

Anyway, all three of them were laughing mischievously again as they got close to a trap door which would hopefully lead them to the baggage cart, where they would rob all the loot from every passenger. Of course, a problem always occurred when the raccoons were on their adventures. First off, the Curse Idol was on board the train, which meant bad things were going to happen to _everyone _on it, including Lifty, Shifty, and Robbo. Second, the flooded bathroom Disco Bear had drowned in was soaking through the weak material…right onto Robbo's suction cups.

"Huh?" he questioned.

Robbo's suction cups were slowly losing their stickiness, and Robbo's right arm was beginning to slip to the rushing train tracks. Should any part of his body land anywhere underneath the rushing train, the massive acceleration would drag him under the wheels and tear him apart. Before this happened, Robbo's right arm was broken in several places as it fell from the metal and was dragged along the tracks. Robbo screamed in massive pain and agony and his arm was hanging from his body, practically torn right off. But that wasn't where the real horror started. The water also began to soak the stickiness off his other suction cup and he slowly began to slip away. Robbo could only scream and yell his cousins' names, hoping they would turn around and try to lend him and hand…or in this case, an arm. But sadly, Robbo's other arm peeled away from the train and he came into contact with the tracks. Imagine if you put a card or a flimsy piece of paper into a fan and watch it flap back and forth, surprised that the blades don't chop it to bits. This is pretty much what happened to Robbo's body, only it was a lot worse. The instant his head hit the wooden tracks, his body bended backwards so quickly that his whole torso ripped open and his spine snapped in half. His intestines and stomach acid flew back into his face, burning him excruciatingly. Amazingly, all of this happened in a second or two. After Robbo's body flickered back and forth for a few seconds, it eventually snapped off the train and he was dragged under the train, inevitably getting crushed by the speeding train wheels.

Lifty and Shifty screamed and began to quickly grunt as they saw the water seeping through the floor above them too. They decided to change their plan and began to climb on the sides of the train, reaching the top after some time. However, the rushing winds were going so fast that they decided to keep the plunger-like item glued onto their feet and hands. Both of them grunted with effort as they ripped their hands and feet off the metal, struggling to get to the train engine. Maybe this whole heist would be easier if it wasn't in motion. After all, they already suffered a casualty. The twin raccoons reached the front car and lurched over, tipping their heads down and looking through the window. Handy and Mime were wearing engineer hats that were striped blue and white, happily stuffing coal into the steaming engine and running the train with no problem at all. Lifty chuckled and took the suction items off of his feet and hands, tossing himself through the window. Handy and Mime (well, just Handy; Mime doesn't talk) screamed and slowly began to back up, trying not to get attacked by the raccoon assailant. Lifty grunted questionably and looked up, wondering where his twin brother was.

Shifty was struggling to get the sticky suction items off his feet. It seems that they had been permanently glued to the top of the train. But, it was okay. As long as Lifty stopped the train, he would return to the roof and figure out a way to rescue his brother. Besides, it not like a tunnel was coming…no, never mind. A tunnel was coming up…a very, very low tunnel. Shifty squealed and tried with all of his might to get the suction cups off or at least find a position to duck beneath the tunnel without dying. But the Curse Idol wouldn't let that happen. Shifty could only scream as he met his doom, getting severed in half as his body collided with the hard concrete tunnel opening. If only the train wasn't moving…then maybe he would've found a way to duck under it in time.

Back in the engine car, it was pitch black when they entered the tunnel, so Lifty used this to his advantage. He started grunting and fighting with Handy and Mime, not knowing what he was hitting at all. He just hoped that he was attacking some creature that wasn't himself…or something that could cause him harm. After the train exited the tunnel, Lifty realized that he was carrying a flaming piece of charred coal. Lifty screamed loudly and threw the coal at Mime, inadvertently setting him on fire. Mime ran around and rolled on the floor, remembering his methods of extinguishing himself should he catch fire. Mime exhaled inaudibly and wiped his forehead with his arm. Unfortunately, Handy and Lifty were fighting each other and they threw themselves at Mime on accident. Mime was hurled into the furnace full of burning coal and the door shut itself and locked, sealing Mime in his tomb forever. But hey, at least he was powering the train with his burning body.

Handy was about to punch Lifty, but he realized something very important:

**HE HAD NO HANDS!**

So he grumbled to himself and decided to use the only weapon in his possession: his head. He head butted Lifty so hard that his body flew towards a lever that controls the speed of the train. It tilted backwards a little bit and the train began to slow down. Lifty shouted happily and began to pull the lever as hard as he could. He was about to stop the train and finally rob the passengers. Handy, of course, couldn't let that happen, so he bit down hard on the lever and began to pull his head back, speeding up the train again. Lifty grumbled and yanked it back; Handy grunted and yanked it back. Both of them were yanking the lever like it was a game of tug-a-war. Once again, disaster decided to strike. The lever snapped loudly and the two creatures fell back to the wall, shaking their heads for a moment. Lifty gasped and his eyes widened when he noticed that the broken lever was in his hands. He slowly dropped it and watched it roll on the floor.

"Uh-oh." they both muttered.

The train suddenly skyrocketed and was going a lot faster than it should be going. Which was a bad thing actually, because the train would have to switch tracks soon, and due to how fast it was going, it wouldn't get on the right side of the tracks in time. This wasn't good either, because the other track was unfinished and would lead the train soaring off a cliff into a deadly canyon. Maybe it wouldn't fly off the cliff; maybe it would just derail and every train car would crumble against each other. It really didn't matter though, cause either way, they going to die. Handy and Lifty grabbed each other and screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Petunia was busy trying to find Stinky, running around the train and screaming out his name. But as always, even something as simply as that ended horribly. Petunia encountered the Curse Idol and tripped over it. As soon as she did, she glanced up to see that several bags and suitcases were raining down from the storage unit above the aisle of chairs. Lucky for Petunia, nothing sharp or heavy was located in any of them, so she wasn't hurt. At least…not until a bag with a bowling ball inside slowly rolled itself out and smashed straight down into Petunia's skull, crushing her brain.

Stinky was also looking for his now late girlfriend Petunia, pushing some of the fleeing animals away. He wasn't even in the same car as the Curse Idol, but that doesn't mean he wasn't going to suffer a different, more merciful fate. As Stinky rested besides a bathroom door to catch his breath, Flaky appeared screaming like crazy and accidentally shoved him out of the way. He shouted when his body flew through the bathroom door and he landed head first in the toilet. Stinky grunted several times and gurgled up a lot of toilet water, struggling to get his head unstuck. However, Stinky began to panic so much that he slammed his arm on the flusher handle and the toilet began to flush. Normally, the water would drain and flow through the pipes, but instead, his whole body began to swirl and spin around, with the acceleration rapidly increasing. Stinky screamed and gurgled as his head began to twist around violently, until it inevitably snapped and his neck broke and his whole head had spun around completely. And if that wasn't enough, the skin and meat began to peel off his head and swirled down the drain, turning the water red and splattering blood all over the bathroom. Stinky had just flushed himself to death.

Elsewhere, Pop had found Cub completely unscathed and crawling through the train corridors. He was panting and running with his son cradled in his arms, making sure that he didn't scamper away again. Pop knew that it was no longer safe for him or his infant son to stay on the train, since it was most likely going to derail, so the safest decision would be to jump off and take minimal damage. Pop opened up a side door and was nearly blasted off his feet when he felt the rushing cold air whiz across his face. Pop gave Cub a set of instructions, telling him to tuck and roll when he hit the ground. But Cub was an infant; he had no idea what his father was saying. Pop knew that they both shouldn't try to roll out the train at the same time, so he stupidly tossed his helpless son out the train car first, watching him soar in the air. He was supposed to toss him left so that the wind would guide him directly next to the train where the hill of soft sand was high, but Pop chucked his son straight forward.

"WHHHEEEEEE!!!" yelled Cub excitedly.

His joyful shout was immediately cut off when he was impaled by a cactus, thanks to Pop. Pop screamed and shouted out Cub's name, blaming himself for once again sending his own son to his death.

Throughout all of the chaos, Flippy was still sleeping with his headphones latched onto his ears. He had fallen asleep listening to a song called Clocks by a band named Coldplay and suddenly woke up when the train began to screech and it jolted violently. The second he woke up and saw all of the animals screaming and hollering, it reminded him of the war. Once, Flippy was sent to some village when it was bombed out of nowhere and he was forced to hear the horrible screams of the dead and dying…just like now. Flippy growled several times and his eyes turned green and his teeth became sharp. Then he yelled ferociously and charged towards Sniffles, who was trying to escape the train via window.

Flippy grabbed the intelligent anteater and threw him outside. Well, not exactly; he was still holding on to his long snout. Sniffles began to whine and shout at Flippy, pleading for him to have mercy. Flippy responded by slamming the window shut on his snout and locking it, watching as Sniffles was hanging outside the train with no control. Sniffles continued to scream loudly…until he was impaled by a telephone pole and his snout was ripped off. Flippy laughed evilly and slowly began to walk over to Flaky, who was cowering behind a set of chairs. Flaky screamed just as Flippy was about to kill her.

But that's when all hell broke loose. The train hit the forked tracks before they switched and derailed. A loud metallic screech was heard and half of the train instantly broke apart: The front half went on the left track and the other half began to crash and roll around all over the place. Flaky, Flippy, and Cuddles and many other HTF friends were on the back end of the train. Flippy was thrown out the train along with Flaky, rolling around the sand and trying to avoid the train wreckage. Flippy stood up and gasped when he saw a mangled car headed straight for him. Unfortunately, Flippy wasn't tall, so the ripped metal on the bottom of the car slammed into Flippy, severing his head and crushing his body. Flaky was also very unlucky; she was crushed when she tried to avoid a rolling train car, only to get flattened like a pancake when it rolled right on top of her.

Cuddles was still inside of the train when it derailed, and he could only scream and clutch a set of chairs as tightly as he could to avoid flying out the car. The train suddenly screeched horribly and turned sideways, flipping over onto its side. Cuddles fell down and he was impaled by a window that was sliding across the sand. Cuddles' ears got caught between the train car and the sand and he was slowly getting sucked under. Cuddles screamed horribly and he was sucked through the window onto the ground, where the train glided right over him and crushed him, spreading his blood everywhere.

Now there were only a couple of survivors left on the front half of the train, which was quickly speeding its way to the dead end, which would hurl them off of the cliff. Everyone didn't know what to do besides cry and pray they would survive. Lifty and Handy were still holding each other and had begun to cry, not caring if anyone was trying to rob anyone anymore. All of them just wanted to go back home at this point. They didn't even care about their errands they had to do in the city. Anyway, the train reached its final destination and slammed through the **Caution: Bridge Not Complete! **sign. The train soared into the air and was flying momentarily, giving the HTF friends a nice view of the cit they were supposed to be going to. But sadly, after seeing the brightly lit city, the train began to fall due to gravity kicking in, leading the train down a canyon full of rocks. Everyone screamed before the train collided with the rocks and made a thunderous crashing noise. A giant cloud of smoke appeared and covered the wreckage of the maimed metal train, which was now on fire. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a horrible aftermath.

Lifty's body was impaled through the top of the metal train; his head had been crushed and he instantly died due to massive brain and skull trauma. Handy had been thrown through a window and landed on the pointy rocks, which impaled him in the eyes and pelvic region. Giggles died instantly when the train was crushed, getting smashed between the floor and ceiling. Everyone was dead. Everyone…except for Pop. He miraculously survived the horrible carnage and crawled out of the train with dozens of scratches on his head and arms and legs, bleeding from various areas. He weakly dusted himself off and began to walk away, hoping to find some help in the city.

It was at this time when he tripped over the idol, which had survived the train derailment as well. Pop then looked up and saw a detached wheel falling right towards him, and his leg was stuck in between some rocks. Pop didn't even have time to scream before the wheel fell right on top of his back, crushing his chest and shooting his heart through his mouth. The Curse Idol then did something it never had done before.

It smiled.

**The end.**


End file.
